Coffee and Sht
by The Japanese Breakfast
Summary: Gadis pecinta kopi awam-Haruno Sakura yang dengan tiba-tibanya di tawarkan menjadi female barista oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Dengan masalah-masalah indra perasa yang masih dibawah rata-rata barista pada umumnya, dan sistem kedai yang masih hancur. Bukan sekedar cerita kopi dan asmara yang biasa.
1. Sekata Duakata

selamat pagi siang dan malam semua pembaca yang baik hati dan tidak sombong.

Maaf sudah hiatus sampai setahun dan jujur sebenarnya saya selalu mantengin akun ini dan melihat komentar kalian di cerita-cerita saya yang lain dan saya sendiri jenuh buat cerita cinta yang _full menye-menye_ **sorry to say** meskipun aku yakin di cerita kali ini akan ada berberapa adegan cinta menye-menye seperti yang aku bilang tadi.

Yap, kali ini saya akan membawakan cerita romantis yang tentu saja tentang kopi tapi saya sangat yakin dan yakin sekali kalian tidak (atau mungkin belum) menemukan cerita seperti yang akan saya buat.

Selama ini, yang saya baca dari cerita tentang kopi dan romansa selalu tentang gadis itu penyuka kopi dan sering datang ke kedai kopi karena di naksir sama barista nya, berakhir malu-malu jatuh cinta dan sebagainya.

Dan satu lagi 'jangan berekspetasi bahwa saya bakal ngadain adegan lemon di cerita saya kali ini.'

Sekarang saya bekerja sebagai wanita penyeduh kopi _so I know (well not really yet) what's THE REAL THING going on._

Dan yah, maaf sekali kalau kalian gak ngerti sama ceritanya, misalnya ada bahasa2 yang aneh, bakal aku cantumin di akhir perpart dengan judul "Kamus Kopi" kalian bisa tanyakan sama aku sebenarnya apa hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Baiklah dari pada banyak bersua mari kita langsung saja ke ceritanya.


	2. Prolog

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Kamu ya! Lanjut kuliah enggak, kerja juga enggak! Kamu besar mau jadi apa, Sakura?! Mau hidup kamu kaya begini terus, setiap hari nongkrong di kedai kopi sampai larut?"

Telingaku mulai memanas. Ayahku kembali membuka percakapan soal hal ini lagi.

"Ayah, aku pulang larut kali ini keadaan gawat! Aku harus tau cerita Sasuke dan Kiba meninggalkan Omoni Coffee!"

Suaraku mulai ikut meninggi, sifatku yang kurang ajar mulai muncul ke permukaan.

"Itu bukan urusan kamu! Mau mereka bangkrut atau apalah, itu bukan urusan kamu."

Aku marah dan kesal. Kenapa ayahku bisa berkata selancang itu terhadap kedai kopi yang membuat aku jatuh cinta dengan kopi. Seperti, rumah kedua bagiku.

Segera aku melangkahkan kakiku dengan kasar menuju kamarku, dan langsung merebahkan seluruh tubuh dan merenggangkan otot. Perutku ingin muntah, aku terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi rokok dan kopi secara bersamaan.

Air mata pun mengalir deras. Mengingat ucapan papa aku tidak kuliah tahun ini, juga tidak mencari kerja. Hari-hariku hanya kuisi dengan bercengkerama di sebuah kedai kopi kecil. Ya—Omoni Coffee namanya.

Mengingat kembali semua memoriku di Omoni Coffee. Aku berkenalan dengan orang banyak, berbagi cerita bersama-sama membuat aku terpukul.

Omoni Coffee adalah sebuah kedai kopi kecil di tengah kota, di kelola oleh 3 orang—Sai, Inuzuka Kiba dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Mereka adalah barista sekaligus pengelola kedai kopi kecil tersebut, berdiri di ruko bekas kantor cabang pembantu sebuah bank dan mereka pun masih membayar biaya sewa, bukan membelinya.

Memang berberapa minggu belakangan ini aku jarang melihat Sasuke apalagi Kiba datang ke Omoni Coffee. Aku mulai curiga sesuatu pasti terjadi di dalam Omoni Coffee. Dan akhirnya aku tahu akar masalahnya apa.

Aku dan ketiga barista Omoni Coffee sudah dekat, dan mereka mengajarkan aku, Ino dan Hinata sahabatku ilmu tentang brewing, dan flavour wheel meskipun aku tidak pernah mengerti apa yang mereka sebenarnya jelaskan. Aku hanya penikmat, tidak tertarik juga untuk mengerti hal tentang kopi.

* * *

"Ino aku mau _lychee tea_ aja,"

Ino menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, "Aku tahu, bubarnya Omoni Coffee memang membuat mu terpukul. Aku pun demikian, tapi tidak harus berlarut seperti ini. Lagipula Omoni Coffee masih ada, meskipun hanya Sai seorang yang mengelola," Ino tersenyum sambil mengelus pundakku.

Ya, Ino sudah menjadi barista di sebuah kedai kopi yang sedang naik daun di Konoha. Dia memang sangat beruntung.

Dari ketiga barista tersebut aku paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Pria dengan rambut anehnya

dan perawakannya yang _cool_.

Awal aku datang ke Omoni Coffee aku sebenarnya kagum padanya.

Jangan salah sangka. Aku punya kekasih kok.

Hanya sekedar kagum. Dari semua barista di kota ini yang aku temui dia paling tampan dan cool aku akui itu.

Lalu, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengikuti sosial mediaku dan mengajak aku untuk menjadi model fotonya. Bukan dengan kamera digital canggih era ini, dia dan Sai menggunakan kamera analog.

Bukannya senang, jatuhnya aku malah takut. Sampai aku tidak berani datang ke Omoni Coffee selama dua minggu. Aku juga dapat berberapa omongan bahwa Sasuke itu _playboy_ laki-laki yang sangat menjunjung 'harta, takhta apalagi wanita' bukan 'harta, takhta, wanita' seperti pria pada umumnya.

Aku semakin takut. Ditambah lagi, Rock Lee mengajak aku untuk buat film pendek yang dengan seenak jidatnya membuat skrip cerita dan disodorkan padaku dan Sasuke. Mengingat kejadian pertama kali mengenal anak-anak Omoni Coffee aku tersenyum sendiri. Betapa lucunya pertemuan pertama antara aku dan terutama Sasuke berjalan hingga akhirnya kami jadi mengerti satu sama lain, dan berbagi pedih karena senasib sudah ditinggalkan oleh sosok ibu untuk selamanya.

Padahal hanya hubungan barista — _customer_.

Aku kembali menangis, kenapa aku menyelami Omoni Coffee terlalu dalam. Kenapa aku tidak minum kopi lalu langsung pulang tapi malah bersua dengan mereka dan menjadi dekat sampai tahu masalah internal mereka. Ini bukan ranahku bukan juga urusanku.

DRRRTT— DRRTTT—

 _LINO CALL_

 _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _calling..._

Serius? Dengan keadaan begini dia meneleponku?

"Ada apa?"

 _"Kamu dimana?"_

"Mau ngapain sih?"

 _"Yaelah sayang galak banget sih hahahaha, mau ngomong penting,"_

"Gak usah panggil sayang-sayang, jijik tau gak!"

" _Eh tapi serius, aku mau ngomong hal penting, kamu dimana?"_

"Aku di..."

Okay ini agak berat, karena Sasuke sangat membenci kedai kopi ini dan pemiliknya.

"... Eleonora Coffee,"

" _Holy sh—_ kamu kenapa kesana sih?! Emang gak ada kedai kopi lain selain Eleonora Coffee?!"

"Aku mau kemana lagi, _woy?_ Lagipula aku hanya menemani Ino bukan berbicara dengan **sahabat analog** mu," ucapku.

"Diamlah! Haaaaah—baiklah aku kesana kamu jangan kemana-mana, apa sih yang enggak demi kamu, Sakura?"

Aku memutar bola mataku, menjauhkan ponsel dari telingaku lalu kupencet end call tanpa basa-basi.

Semua wanita benar-benar tertipu dengan perawakannya. Sangat tertipu. Aku pun menyesal pernah menganggumi Sasuke dan aku tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke tahu hal ini. Aku sangat yakin dia akan menggodaku lebih dan lebih, aku risih akan hal itu.

"Sasuke, ya?" tiba-tiba Gaara—sang pemilik Eleonora Coffee membuatku terkejut.

"O-oh! I-iyaa, ini Sasuke dia bilang mau kesini," ucapku.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah."

Pada dasarnya semua manusia itu baik, begitupula dengan Gaara. Tapi, aku yakin setiap manusia punya sisi jahat. Termasuk Gaara dengan segala kepicikan nya. Sayangnya, Ino tidak tahu hal ini, jika tahu pun dia akan sangat kecewa dengan sikap boss nya sendiri. Aku dan Sasuke juga sepakat untuk tidak memberi tahu sifat jelek Gaara.

"Kamu terlihat dekat dengan Sasuke."

Aku tersenyum, "Dia temanku, kok."

"Apa kamu yakin dia temanmu dan hanya menganggapmu teman? Hati-hati lho, dia _playboy._ "

Okay, dia mulai membicarakan hal jelek tentang Sasuke, "Siapa juga yang mau sama dia? Aku tahu kok, dia playboy," dan Gaara hanya terdiam kemudian melemparkan senyum nya.

Oh ayolah, Sasuke. Tolong aku. Cepat datang,dasar manusia bo—

" _Hey, bro! What's up_?!" tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan panjang merangkul dileherku.

"Eh, halo!" jawab Gaara tersenyum lalu bersalaman dengan Sasuke.

"Gimana nih kabarmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Gaara, "Yah biasalah, ngontrol kedai kopi."

Akhirnya, Sasuke menolongku.

"Sakura, bisa kita ngomong disana?" telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah kursi dan meja yang kosong, dan tentu saja jauh dari Gaara.

"Oh, _okay_ ," aku mengangkat bokongku dari kursi lalu pindah ketempat duduk yang Sasuke tunjuk. Kemudian aku menyalakan sebatang rokokku.

"Aku mau ngomong penting," kata Sasuke. Dia pun mulai menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Aku menatapnya heran, aku tidak mengerti ngomong penting yang dia maksud seperti apa, aku sudah mulai mikir aneh-aneh. Aku menenangkan diri sendiri. Sasuke berdehem lalu mulai angkat bicara, lagi.

"Kamu mau jadi barista? Di Kavarna?"

DEG—

"M-maksudnya?"

"Kamu mau tidak jadi _female_ barista di Kavarna?"

Aku membulatkan mataku, kaget. Serius, aku jadi _female_ barista?

Aku tertawa sekeras-kerasnya, Sasuke menatapku kesal, karena aku terlalu berisik.

" _That's weird_. Konyol," jawabku.

"Kenapa konyolnya?" dengan nada kesal.

"Serius aku jadi barista? Kamu yakin? Aku gak ngerti apa-apa soal kopi dan aku gak bisa bikin kopi kaya kalian."

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Nanti aku ajarin bikin kopinya, aku sekalian kenalin sama head barista di Kavarna. Namanya Naruto-Uzumaki Naruto."

Kavarna. Ya, kedai kopi dengan konsep rumahan. Belum ada dimana-mana. _Under rated_. Tempatnya enak, dan benar-benar seperti rumah. Aku pernah sekali pergi kesana bersama Sasuke. Dan aku tahu, Sasuke menjadi pengelola di Kavarna, sekarang.

Dia keluar dari Omoni Coffee karena dia mencoba berpikir realistis. Sai tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk Sasuke menumpahkan ide-idenya di Omoni Coffee. Sampai Sasuke rela ingin menjual motor kustom nya untuk membeli pintu dan jendela kaca tapi tidak diperbolehkan karena pola pikir Sai yang terlalu idealis.

Sementara di Kavarna, dia diberi kesempatan oleh sang pemilik-Jiraiya dan Tsunade. Suami istri pengelola kopi dan pengusaha properti di Konoha. Dan aku tahu, belum banyak orang Konoha yang mengetahui eksistensi Kavarna. Sayang sekali, kopinya sangat enak dan tempatnya yang jauh dari khalayak ramai.

"Aku tidak mau."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ya kenapa?"

"Tidak mau aja, aku malu."

Sekarang gantian Sasuke yang menertawakanku, "Malu kenapa? Emang kamu telanjang? Kamu pakai baju kan?"

"Ya aku malu! Gak ada skill apa-apa."

Sasuke menjitak dahi besarku, "Kamu tuh keras kepala ya, kan aku bilang nanti di ajarin!"

Aku terdiam, sebenarnya sih tidak tertarik namun tiba-tiba aku teringat kekasihku yang selalu bilang padaku bahwa dia ingin aku bisa membuat kopi untuknya.

"Aku mau!"

"Heeee? Kenapa tiba-tiba? Dasar bocah baru besar, labil."

"Lho? Yaudah ya, aku gak ma-"

"Ehh! Iya _okay-okay_ , tapi kenapa tiba-tiba mau?"

Aku tersenyum, ekspresiku mulai menjadi lembut tanpa sadar, "Aku teringat kekasihku yang selalu bilang ingin aku bisa membuatkan kopi untuknya."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Astaga, Sasori lagi? _Stop deh_ , dia nyebelin."

"Yaudah, yang penting aku jadi female barista di Kavarna kan?"

"Iya iya, bawel," dia mencubit hidung ku sampai aku bersin.

"Sakit bodoh! Ugh—nyebelin,"

Sasuke tertawa, "Gak apa-apa, kamu lucu soalnya."

Okay dia mulai menggombal dan aku kesal mendengarnya, "Aku harap orang-orang tahu sifat aslimu, Sasuke. Aku sangat berharap."

"Jangan _dong_!"

"Biarin! Biar tahu, kalo kamu itu playboy, nyebelin, dan menjijikan."

Lalu, Ino tak lama kemudian keluar. Sasuke mulai menjadi cool.

"Eh? Sasuke- _kun_ ada disini?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, _"As you can see,"_

Aku heran sama laki-laki satu ini, di depanku dia tak pernah menunjukkan sifat _gentle_ yang ada hanya kebodohan, sementara dengan orang lain dia bersifat _cool_ aku sampai menghela nafas.

" _So? Are you gonna give your signature on this contract as Kavarna female barista?"_

Aku membulatkan mataku, dan Ino terkejut heboh.

"Sakura, _are you serious?!"_

Aku _shock_ tiba-tiba ada kontrak kerja di depan mataku.

"Kamu gila?!"

" _Yes I am, I really want you to work as my female barista,"_

" _HOLY SH*T! Is that for real,_ Sakura _? I'm so proud_!"

Bangga apa? Seneng tidak, kesal iya.

Aku melempar tatapanku pada Sasuke dan Sasuke membalasnya.

Aku pun mengangguk, "Okay,"

Dan hidupku pun berubah 180 derajat.


End file.
